Collateral Damage
by Music-lovers2
Summary: After Naruto and Sasuke left, Sakura became very depressed.4 years later they comes back, only to betray Konoha and destroy it.
1. Chapter 1

**Collateral Damage**

**Hello guys, it's our first Naruto fan fiction so pleazzzze don't be too harsh on criticism. Sasuke's POV occurs when he left Sakura on the bench and Sakura's occurs when she woke up on the bench in morning.**

Disclaimer: We don't own Naruto, which is a very sad thing CHAPTER-1

**Sasuke's POV**

_(_**a/n:** _Happens after Sasuke and Sakura's meet. He is walking to the Orochimaru's ninja's) _

'Thank you' was all I can say to her. She confesses her feelings for me and what I did? She said she _loves_ me and I said that she's annoying. No it's not my fault, that she thinks that I can let the murderer of my clan live? Never. I will kill my brother. He can't survive. I can't let my emotions about them make me feel weak. Why I am even thinking about her or them? They don't know anything. I shouldn't waste my time thinking about them and their emotion; I should concentrate on my training so that I can get my revenge.

**Sakura's POV**

I woke up with a start, when I looked around; I saw that sun was shining and I was lying on a bench. I quickly remember what happened last night _he _left the village. I started to cry thinking about_ him. _I stayed there until a warm hand place on my shoulder I looked up and saw that it was Naruto; he slowly wiped my tears with his thumb and sat down on the bench with me.

"Hey", he said. His voice was very depressed and that made me feel sadder and guiltier. Fresh tears made their way down to my cheeks.

"I-I-I a-a-am s-s-so s-s-s-sorry N-Naruto, i-i-it's all my f-f-fault", I stuttered.

"Hey, it's not your fault, it's no one's fault." He said keeping his hands on my shoulders.

"B-b-but-"I said but he cut me and said "Look Sakura-chan, it's no one's fault, stop blaming yourself and please stop crying."

"Naruto, promise me that you will never leave me, like _him_." I said after few minutes of silence, my voice was so depressed that I tried to put a smile, but I failed. As I was looking down; I sensed Naruto turning his face.

"Of course Sakura-chan, I will never leave you alone, it's my promise" he said softly but I knew he will keep his promise. I believe him. I hope Sasuke will come back. So that my family can be full again.

*******-----*******

**So this is the first chapter. I hope you guys like it. I know it is very short but as I said I am nervous. I will try to make the next chapters longer but the next chapters are going to get uploaded if you guys give review. At least six review. PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Collateral Damage**

**Please review. **

**Disclaimer- We don't own Naruto. But we do own the plot.**

CHAPTER-2 THIRD PERSON'S POV

It was a bright sunny day, people of Konoha starting their new day, children walking to the academy, women doing their daily housework, men doing their daily work. Altogether it was another normal day.

A girl with unique pink hair, emerald green eyes, wearing white shorts and a tight red top was walking to the Hokage's office. Haruno Sakura was her name; she was a 16 years old medi-ninja trained under the Hokage.

SAKURA'S POV

I was walking to the Tsunade-sama's office. When I reached the office Shizune was not at her usual place. She always sits on her desk and I always say good morning to her and then enter the office. Maybe she has some other work to do. When I was going to enter the office my ears caught some words that Tsunade-sama was talking. I masked my chakra.

"No, no this can't be true. It's impossible! They can't do this. No Way!" I heard a very desperate Tsunade-sama saying.

"But this is the truth. I know it's very hard to believe but our spies got this 'news'. They researched it to see if the 'news' is false but the truth is this. I'm sorry Tsunade but it's the truth." Shizune said.

"They can't do this. Yes, they left but they can never do this to us. Its wrong news" I heard Kakashi-sensei saying.

'_What's happening? What's this 'news'? Why it is so hard to believe? Who are this 'they'? _As soon as these questions came into my mind; Tsunade-sama said something which made more questions pop up into my mind. She said, "What will happen when Sakura hears this?"

After hearing this, my curiosity started burning so much that I opened the door and entered. When I entered they looked at me like I am the most fragile thing in the world.

They told me to sit down and after that silence covered the place. So when the silence became too much, I broke the silence by saying "Are you all gonna tell me what's happening? Who are 'they'? What's the' news'? How is it connecting with me?" I asked and faced Tsunade-sama for answer as she was in front of me.

"Oh Sakura, it is been reported that Oruchimaru is going to attack Konoha with some of his followers very soon so I want everyone to be ready. That's all." Tsunade-sama said so but her eyes and face said something else, they said something more was there.

"Tsunade- sama you know you can't fool me. Now, tell me what else is there?" I asked.

There was a minute silence but it seemed like hours, so I again broke the silence.

"Can anyone tell me what's going on?" I asked getting annoyed.

Tsunade-sama sighed and said "And the followers of Orochimaru includes Sasuke Uchiha and Naruto Uzumaki"

It seemed like the whole world crashing down. I can't believe my own ears. No this can't be the truth. Naruto won't do this neither will Sasuke do. I know them, they won't do this. They just can't. I was simply spacing out when I was brought back to earth by Kakashi-sensei calling my name worryingly.

"Sakura, you're okay?" he asked. I looked up to see Tsunade-sama's and Shizune's same worried expression.

"I'm fine." I lied; my voice broke but I held it.

"This is not true, right?" I whispered looking at my hands which were folded neatly on my lap.

"I hope it was, Sakura, I just hope it was but it's not" Tsunade-sama said and sighed. I closed my eyes tightly.

"Sakura," she said seriously now, "I want each and everyone to be ready for the attack. Train as hard as you can because we are going to face a war here, do you get it?" I nodded still eyes closed looking down.

Tsunade-sama gave me leave today because the news has drained of all my energy. I ended up at home. I laid down on my bed thinking about past 4 years; after Sasuke left I believed wholly on Naruto, then after 1 year of Sasuke's leaving Naruto said that he have to go with Jiraya-sama to finish his training, I didn't want to let him go but I did thinking of his training. Now they are coming back to destroy Konoha. I don't believe this but I have to obey the orders Tsunade-sama gave.

God help me.

So this is the 2nd chapter. In the next chapter I will try to do Sasuke's and Naruto's POV. And guys please review for the 1st chapter. The next chapter will be uploading soon. Oh! Review for this chapter also. PLEAZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZE!


End file.
